What Separates You and MeRevised
by ForsakenGoth
Summary: A one shot between rogue and scarlet witch yuri


Well it's been months since I wrote anything and I've been going back through my fics and I've decided to edit them and repost them.

This is a yuri fic so beware if you don't like females together. As always I do not own X-men Evolution, if I did you would be watching this and no reading it.

This I believe takes place after season two of the series.

WHAT SEPARATES YOU AND ME (V2.0)

Rogue's POV: (writing in her journal) So we have been accepted back into school but I can't say as much for the students there. Yeah I've probably heard "Oh look at the mutant" at least a million times today. Although the professor thinks we are doing an amazing job with dealing with all that has been going on around the school and with not using our powers. Like ah would want tah use mine ah'm just here to get rid of em. The mansion is finally rebuilt it looks exactly the same as the old one. I would really like tah know where the professor gets his money but that's none of my concern I guess. I think ah might have been sick yesterday ah found myself sticking up for Jean again. She broke up with that jerk Duncan. I guess I should feel sorry for her but I just can't help being jealous of her. This break up will only mean that Scott and her will be getting back together again. I guess you can say I still have a stupid school gal crush on him. I can't help it thou he's really been the only one who understands me. "Rogue?" (Oh shit, Kitty is coming.)

"Rogue are you like up here?" asked Kitty as she entered the room we share. "The professor says he knows Magneto is still alive somewhere, (like could she be anymore obvious? I know what she really wants to ask me.) he also said that Pietro and Wanda probably know where he is being their father and all." Wanda? ( I try to make myself sound clueless)"Oh yeah you never got to meet her, she was the one who attacked us at the mall. It's kinda of creepy but you guys like have a lot in common, with the black clothing and all. She does have this weird anger problem that seems to control her powers and she's Pietro's sister too. ( I had to leave right away. I couldn't believe that she was back.) Rogue where are you going?" I heard Kitty ask as I left (I just couldn't take much more of her, she almost could make anybody sick)

"Rogue" asked a startled Pietro as I knocked on the door to the Brotherhood house. Yeah it's me, is your sister here? I asked. Without waiting for his answer, I made my way up the stairs to where I knew her bedroom would have to be. "Rogue?" (What is that like the question of the day I thought as she broke out of a trance-like state) "Is that really you" Yeah it's me it's been such a long time. I said as I pulled her into an embrace, which almost instantly would turn into much more. When Wanda pulled away in tears, I knew I was right in thinking to come here. "It's been six years since I saw you last, when you and Pietro came to see me. I didn't want to believe you when you told me you both never wanted me to leave." Explained Wanda. " I missed you so much Rogue. I have been so alone without you beside me." Said Wanda (I knew that I should say something to answer her but I knew there was nothing that I could possibly say that would match how I felt right then) I'd become obsessed with her those past few years. Nevertheless, I knew that even if there was some way she would return those feelings there was no way we could ever really be together. My powers I still didn't care about now, just seeing her again, holding her was enough. I pulled her against me and she kissed me both deep and passionately.

I froze uncertain of what was going on I don't remember ever being attracted to chicks but I was already far from "normal". As my lips brushed against hers, I waited for it to come. My powers had been cancelled by hers, I figured it had something to do with Magneto and Mystique. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Wanda's tongue slip into my mouth and that's all it took. No words, dates, or questions. I knew I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her and I would have to wait another six years before getting this chance again. I carefully moved us to her luxurious king-sized bed, her legs wrapped around my waist now. I pushed her down landing on top of her on the bed, which at one time was my own. As she lay there under my body, I searched her eyes for the answer to the only question still lingering in my mind. She took off her shirt and started to unclasp her bra exposing her perfectly formed breasts, and then I knew her answer. She then moved to my shirt, I was too transfixed on her body to really notice my top half exposed. I couldn't respond to her in anyway as she began to massage my breast. I pulled her lips back up to mine and we continued to furiously make-out. I let my hand start to wander down to her inner thigh and she undid her pants and slid them off. I found the strength to free myself from her kiss long enough to stare at her nude form. It was then that I realized just how much I was in love with her. I felt my pants and thong being pulled off and she switched our position. As if reading my lips she moved underneath me as she kissed my nether lips teasing me with her tongue. I started to push my fingers in and out of her now wet pussy. I felt my arms growing weak from holding myself up every time her tongue hit my clit. Then my body gave in allowing her to consume my cum. I finished her with my tongue as her body began to spasm and we both collapsed onto one another on the bed.

When I awoke, it was not how I had planned it; a red blast shot through the door and Scott ran in and froze. His eyes grew cold as he gazed at her and I. "Rogue?" he asked as if I was an imposter. I tried escape Wanda's embrace, but he was already down the stairs calling off the rest of the X-team before I could wrap the sheet around myself. I glanced back behind me looking at Wanda as much as I knew she didn't want me to, she told me to go. I apologized and that if she was available I wanted her to meet me at one of the local clubs tomorrow night. "Sure I'll be there" she replied, to my excitement and felt suddenly anxious for the next night. Picking up my clothes and dressing I gave her a quick kiss before leaving for the mansion. It was around nine a.m. when I returned to the mansion. I wasn't sure what I would find inside the mansion, luckily most of the x-men were in the common room all except for Scott. I headed toward his room thinking of what I was supposed to say to him and how he would react. When there his door was already open, Scott was laying on his bed obviously in deep thought about this mornings events. He awakened from them as I shut the door behind me and sat beside him. He gave me a long stare and bluntly asked me "why". "Scott I have and always will love you but she is the one I have been searching for my whole life" I explained.

"When I was little Wanda and Pietro used to play with me everyday. We were already a family of our own in a way. We also had the same upbringings, involving Mystique and Magneto. When I was with the Brotherhood, where I'm returning, me and Pietro started dating and we quickly learned that his powers were canceling mine and I figured Wanda's might too. I don't think I need to explain much else." "But why Wanda?" asked Scott, "I mean if you can have Pietro or anyone else...me?" That's an easy one Scott I love her and I want to be with her. "What are you going to tell the others?" he asked. I don't know but you can tell them if you wish; I'm going to tell Kitty myself. Oh yeah and Scott would you just go out with Jean already I mean it's like pre-drawn. "Thanks Marie I'll see you around school then you can always come back." I left to find Kitty. I got to my room that I shared with her and instantly felt bad that I would be leaving her alone. "Rogue what is going, on Scott didn't tell us anything." Said Kitty. I could only put this one way even if it would hurt her but I wanted her to know. "It's like this Kitty I went out to see Wanda, and Scott thought I was being kidnapped I guess. He walked in on me in bed with err Wanda." I closed my eyes than opened them to my utter shock Kitty's eyes lit up and she said," So are you two like an item now or what?" I could only laugh at her and responded with a yes. I realized then how stupid I was to think that Kitty would judge me on something like that. She has always been there for me and I don't think she could be anything but carefree. I gave her a hug and she understood that I would be leaving. I had finally found someone I could touch and love who wasn't from a dream. After I finished packing, all the X-men were waiting for me to say good-bye. I guess Scott told them about what happened or at least a version of it. The look in some of their eyes told me they were upset about my decision but they would never say it. I bid them all farewell as I left. The professor told me I was always welcome and could still be X- men if I wanted to, but for now all that mattered to me was outside the mansion gates. As I ran to her, she hugged me and I kissed her back. Pietro drove us back to the Brotherhood house, where we would continue to live; at least for now. That night would be our official first date even though we may have already moved past that.

My name is now Marie "Rogue" Maximoff, a mutant and a lover.


End file.
